


Can't take my eyes off you

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby barges into Marcus' quarters and he's shirtless, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kabby, Kissing, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Sex against the wall, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, shirtless Marcus, speechless Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Inspired by the following prompt: What about a oneshot where Abby accidentally sees Marcus shirtless in his room and can't take her eyes off himAsk and you shall receive! ;) I give you a fic with both a shirtless Marcus and some kabby making out, you are all welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: What about a oneshot where Abby accidentally sees Marcus shirtless in his room and can't take her eyes off him
> 
> Ask and you shall receive! ;) I give you a fic with both a shirtless Marcus and some kabby making out, you are all welcome!

Abby barges into Marcus’ quarters without knocking, an apology already on her lips for interrupting him when she abruptly stops and stares. She can’t think, her mind just freezes, words flash through her head.

 _Marcus.shirtless.skin.naked.sun.kissed.skin_.

Eyes widen as she lets her gaze roam his back, she takes in the subtle underline of muscles in both his shoulders and back. Marcus’ currently bend over in order to pick up a clean shirt from his bed when she stormed in, so she has a nice view on how his pants fit over his bum. _Very nice._

 _Stop it Abigail!_ She chastises herself.

She’s still berating herself when Marcus turns around, having obviously heard her enter his quarters with the shirt still in his hands.

He gives her a surprised look, “Oh, Abby. Hi. I wasn’t expecting you. Am I late for something?”

Abby would like to answer, she knows that she _should,_ but her tongue seems to be glued to the roof of her mouth. Taking a big gulp, she lets her eyes linger on his chest. His _well-defined and naked_ chest. If she thought that seeing his bare shoulders and back was a sight for sore eyes, she was _not_ prepared for the view of his chest, _at all._ Marcus’ physique is slender but toned and muscular.

 _Helping the others with the construction of the camp has certainly helped,_ Abby thinks to herself.

Her eyes roam over his chest, his stomach to the thin line of hair trailing over his abdomen. At the sight, Abby subconsciously bites her lower lip as she follows the trail of hair to his pants, which hang low on his hips, down to –

Feeling her cheeks getting warm, Abby snaps her eyes back up as she meets his, only to let out a small gasp at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes are dark, but she can also spot some amusement in them. Remembering that Marcus asked her a question, which she still hasn’t answered, but not trusting her voice at the moment, Abby just gives him a small nod, which seems to amuse Marcus as he takes a step in her direction.

 “You okay, Abby?”, he teases.

“Uh? Oh, chest, I mean”, Abby blushes and awkwardly clears her throat,  "Yes, yes, I’m fine Marcus. And you’re not late for anything. I just had some uh – questions about the – the uh. The updates on the fence”, she stammers, trying to pull herself together, while inwardly cringing at her slip. 

_You’re such an idiot Abigail._

Marcus flashes her his trademark half smirk that just _does things_ to her body and tips his head back with a laugh that makes her heart race and feel slightly light-headed.

“So, anything particular you wanted to know about the updates?”, Marcus questions, while taking a step in her direction and sliding his arms in the shirt before lifting it over his head only to stall at her involuntary noise of dismay.

Smirking, Marcus lowers his arms. “Do you have a problem with me putting a shirt on Chancellor?”, he murmurs in a low voice, eyes shining with barely repressed amusement.

"Uh – No, no of course not. I mean it’s a nice chest – shirt, I -”, Abby closes her eyes, annoyed by her lack of eloquence and takes a deep breath before opening them again, “What I meant to say, is that it’s a nice shirt and I have no problem with you putting it on.", she ends with a strained smile.

 _For my sanity, it would be perhaps better if you put it on and perhaps a jacket or sweater, or better yet a jacket and a sweater. Not that I’ll be able to get this image out of my head, but still._ Abby mutters under her breath while staring at the floor, completely missing the amused glance Marcus gives her as he drops the shirt on the bed or the fact that he has crossed the space between them and is standing mere inches from her.  

"But I like you all flustered", Marcus rumbles smoothly as he leans closer.

Not expecting the proximity, Abby’s startled and takes instinctively a step backwards, only for Marcus to follow her. They continue to move until Abby’s back hits the door and her breath hitches in her throat when Marcus steps closer before placing his hands on each side of her head, effectively trapping her between the door and his body. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from him, could feel his breath caressing her hair.   

“ _Marcus_ ”, she exhaled, feeling overwhelmed by his presence.

“Hmm”, he hums while nuzzling her hair, becoming familiar with the softness and the smell of her hair. _Was that vanilla?_  

Abby’s lips part slightly, she swallows and runs her tongue over her lips, trying to wet them before speaking, “Wha – what are you doing?”

Marcus pushes her hair aside while leaning in closer, letting his chest brush against hers. Feeling a flash of arousal go through him at her gasp, he traces the curve of her ear with his lips.

“Whatever you want me to do. I can, for example, do this”, he whispers before taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently.

“Or this”, he whispers as he grazes her neck with his lips, occasionally nipping the skin. Feeling Abby shiver in response, Marcus smirks against her skin.

“Or we could discuss the updates on the fence, seeing as that was the reason for your visit”, he murmurs in her ear, breath hot against her skin.

“No, don’t stop”, Abby gasps softly, gripping his arm when he starts to move away.

“What else – what else can you do?” Not caring about how breathless and _needy_ she sounds, she just needs _more_ , she needs _him_.

“Well”, Marcus murmurs as he drags his lips over her skin, stopping at the pulse point in her neck and sucking on it. “I could take you right here, right now. Would you like that Abby?” Gasping at his exclamation and the images it brings forth, Abby can feel her legs starting to tremble.

“Yes”, she hisses and tightens the grip she still has on one of his arms, tugging him closer, desperate to feel his lips against hers. 

Marcus follows willingly until their bodies are flush against each other. He lets one of his hands cup the back of her head as he buries his fingers in the mass of her hair, tilting her head just a little bit.

"Do you want me to kiss you  first Abby?”, he murmurs, taking in her dilated eyes, her rapid breathing as he brushes his lips against hers, too lightly to be considered a kiss but enough to make Abby moan. “Or should I just take you? Mmm?”

“Oh, god Marcus”, Abby exhales, shakily. “Kiss me, _please_ ”

Smirking, Marcus murmured “As you wish”, before _finally_ capturing her lips in a kiss, his lips almost devouring hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this was supposed to be a one-shot buuut I basically changed my mind. This picks right up where the first chapter left off aka Kabby making out. Note that I've changed the rating on this story, so be prepared for some sexy times ^^

Marcus wraps his arm around her and Abby just melts into his embrace. The kiss was like liquid fire, it took her breath away and she could feel her legs giving out. Marcus traces her lips with his tongue before gently taking her lower lip between his. Gasping, Abby parts her lips and he slips his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. One of her hands is still tangled in his hair, while the other grips his shoulder, his muscles flexing beneath her touch. She drags her nails across his back, earning a deep groan from Marcus.

“ _Marcus please_ ”, Abby whimpers against his mouth.

“What Abby? What do you want?”, he mutters, trailing hot kisses down her throat, kissing the hollow of her throat. He loves feeling the vibrations of her moans against his lips. A primal urge to claim her overcomes him and he nips at her skin, marking her. At her responding moan, Marcus cups her ass firmly and hoists her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Clothes.off.now”, she gasps while moving her crotch against his, marveling at the hiss Marcus lets out at the friction.

In response, he gently releases her legs and lets them slide down his thighs until she’s standing on the ground, albeit on shaky legs. Pushing him back a bit Abby wastes no time in shedding her clothes. She’s down to her underwear before Marcus even had the time to blink and properly appreciate the skin she's baring before his gaze. Chuckling at her eagerness, but feeling desperate to feel her skin as well, he closes the distance once more and halts her hands, which were in the process of removing her bra.

“Please, allow me”, he says softly as he reaches for her bra and takes it off, eyes widening as he takes in her naked breasts for the first time. He cups one of her breasts and caresses the smooth skin, his breath becoming ragged at the sight of his hand against her breast and the flush which is spread across her chest. As he tilts his head up to look at her face, Marcus groans when he notices that Abby has her eyes closed and head tilted back, her breathing coming out in small desperate gasps. 

"Please, _please_. Touch me Marcus", she breathes as she arches her back, pushing her breast more firmly in his hand.

Unable to deny her anything, he bends his head down as he reverently utters, “So beautiful”, before taking a nipple in his mouth.

“Oh yes”, Abby breathes into his ear, voice rising when he slips a hand between their bodies and under her panties.

“Gods, Abby. You’re soaked”, Marcus groaned, sliding his fingers along her softness, savoring her whimpers. He continues to tease her for a couple of seconds until she gives his hair a sharp tug and clashes her mouth against his. Deciding to give her what she wants, Marcus slips first one, then a second finger inside, and starts to stroke her just in tandem with the pace of their tongues.

Abby slides one leg up, anchoring her foot against the back of his thigh, feeling his fingers slip deeper. Scraping her nails across his chest, towards his pants she palms him through his pants, smirking when he bucks into her hand.

“You’re overdressed Marcus”, she sighs against his mouth while continuing to rub him.

Gathering his remaining self-control, which is quickly diminishing, Marcus pulls away. At Abby’s moan at the created distance, he flashes her a smug smirk.

“Wipe that smirk off Marcus and take those pants off”, Abby demands.

“And what if I refuse?”, he teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Well”, Abby starts, as she moves one hand to cup her breast while the other one makes his way over her stomach, “I’ll guess I’ll have to do take care of myself then”, she ends as she slips her panties down her legs. 

Eyes darkening at the sight of Abby caressing herself, Marcus growls and captures her lips in a bruising kiss that takes her breath away before taking a step back.

“That won’t be necessary”, Marcus promises as he first unzips and then removes his pants.

With her breath caught in her throat, Abby watches through hooded eyes at the amount of skin that is revealed. As the rest of his body, Marcus’ thighs and legs are muscular as well, she has felt the strength a few minutes ago. Her eyes linger briefly linger on the scar on his right thigh, a painful reminder of the time she thought she’d lose him, buried beneath tonnes of rubble. Not wanting to think about that now, Abby focuses her attention on his hands, which are resting on top of his boxers. Licking her lips at the sight of his erection through the fabric, she watches how his hands momentarily tighten their grip on his hips before easing the piece of fabric down his legs, his erection springing free.

Abby would be lying if she said that she has never thought or even fantasized about seeing Marcus naked, but _nothing_ could have prepared her for the vision that’s currently standing before her. Letting her eyes rake over his body and stopping at his erection, she concedes inwardly that none of her fantasies have done him justice, _at all._ At her intense stare, Marcus can feel himself harden even further.

“Like what you see?”, he murmurs.

Abby lifts her gaze until it’s locked with his, “Oh yes. Although –”, she starts, but falters, making a stab of uncertainty, travel through his body, “You were never quite this big in my fantasies”, she confesses with a grin, biting her lower lip. The knowledge that Abby has fantasised about this, about _them,_ hits Marcus like a ton of bricks and he only takes a few seconds to process it before gathering her in his arms and kissing her. 

“Gods, what are you doing to me Abby”, he moans as she squirms against him, his cock trapped between their bodies.

“Take me Marcus”, she gasps while tangling her hands in his hair.

Breathing harshly, Marcus aligns himself at her core and fills her in one powerful stroke. Both let out moans at the incredible feeling of _finally_ being one.

“Move Marcus. I need – I need you to move”, Abby pleads, clenching her muscles.

Groaning, he pulls back, almost leaving her, before slowly, oh so slowly entering her again. His thrusts are shallow at first, he wants to tease her, drive her insane with need. Soon, though the slow pace isn’t enough anymore, Abby needs, no _craves_ it harder. Her eagerness must be obvious because Marcus grips her ass firmly before speeding up, causing her to let out a sharp cry in pleasure. Marcus is swirling his hips _just so_  and it hits her g-spot every single time and it is making Abby almost sob in ecstasy.

Abby is crushed against his chest as his hips are continuing to drive into her. His tongue is lavishing her neck as she keeps letting out little gasps of bliss at the feel of Marcus inside of her. Those little gasps seem to egg him on as he starts to fuck her even harder.

"Oh god...oh my god – Marcus. So close.. Don’t stop, _please”,_ Abby breathlessly exclaims before tensing as her orgasm crashes over her body. Groaning at the feel of her inner muscles clenching around him and her moans of pleasure, Marcus leans down and captures a nipple in his mouth, continuing to thrust through her orgasm. He manages to thrust a few more times before the sensations become too much and an all-consuming orgasm overtakes him.

“Yes, Abby. Oh, Abby, _Abby_ ”, Marcus groans against her skin, still slowly thrusting.

Abby tugs at his hair and drags his face towards her as she kisses him deeply. “That was _amazing_ ”, she mutters against his mouth.

Smirking, Marcus pulls back a little bit. "Oh, I’m not done with you yet Abby”, he states, before capturing her lips in another kiss as he carries her over to his bed.

“Good”, she replies while keeping her legs locked around, dragging him down with her so he landed on top of her. “I’m not done with you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
